


【鼬佐】家长式谈话

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 向导鼬x哨兵佐，《痛觉残留》之后，大概可以做单篇独立阅读（反正只是个车……)





	【鼬佐】家长式谈话

“所以，”从未听过的冷硬口气让佐助混沌的大脑清明了几分，他眯着眼试图集中注意力，随即发现自己处在强势的精神压迫下，所有的精神力都被死死压制着，“你清醒了么？”  
然而在话音落下的瞬间，佐助又陷入了茫然的状态。体内躁动的分子不断叫嚣，年轻的哨兵在绝对压迫下仍尝试挣扎，却只做到从喉咙里挤出一声嘶吼。  
鼬冷眼看着坐在胯上的弟弟，无视从那张白皙脸颊上滑落的冷汗，将精神压迫一点点加重。  
“哥哥……”身上的人彻底动不了了，发出一声极其扭曲、微弱的呢喃，几乎像是天生不会说话的人从嗓子里挤出来的一样，在向导敏锐的感官里却能够听得清清楚楚。  
但是，精神压迫一点都没有减弱。少年费力地抬起眼，面前的人在视野里是一块冷色调的灰，冷漠的态度让他此刻的精神力像大理石一样冰凉。  
佐助全身的寒毛都立起来了，却在无情的压迫下连打个颤都做不到。他终于清楚地认识到这是他的兄长。并且，他在生气。  
努力压下心中躁动的火苗，他再次集中注意力，终于在片刻后夺回了清晰的视觉，于是又叫了一次哥哥，这次的声音稳了很多，他在试图告诉鼬，他清醒了。  
本以为鼬听明白后会解除精神控制，因此，在更强一级的精神压迫到来时，佐助全然没有准备，冷汗顿时浸湿了浴袍，连呜咽都发不出来。  
“你还记得自己刚刚做了什么？”鼬等他缓过来劲，冷冷地问。  
少年从压迫带来的头晕眼花中回过神，睁着被痛得泛起水雾的眼睛回忆了片刻，猛然意识到事情的严重性。

回到家，鼬还没来得及放下手里的东西，就被人扑到了玄关的地上，番茄从掉下的袋子里滑落，骨碌碌地滚了一地。  
鼬先是茫然了一瞬间，想着弟弟今天怎么突然这么热情。然而，在身上的人以不寻常的力度啃咬他腺体周围的时候脸色一凛，立刻意识到了不对劲。  
他单手扼住哨兵的下颌，把人拎起来，从释放精神力到完成绝对压迫几乎是一瞬间的事。  
佐助在绝对压迫下剧烈地喘息，但显然，单薄的战斗经验不足以让他挣脱顶尖向导的压迫。鼬借着晚霞的光观察弟弟，少年咬牙切齿，白净的脸庞拧出一副凶恶的模样，精神世界被阴影遮挡了一半，像飘了一层燃烧殆尽的渣滓。  
——进入半狂化状态的征兆。

佐助慌乱地在鼬身上扫了一圈，发现对方没有受伤后松了一口气，随后软软地道：“哥哥，对不起。”  
鼬面无表情地看着他，郁闷又无奈，放松了一点压迫保证让佐助能够顺利说话。少年半晌憋不出什么解释的语句，只好弥补自己犯下的过错，努力平复着精神世界，让那片阴影尽快散去。  
鼬就这么默不作声地坐着，毫不施以援手。佐助会这样无非是瞒着他进行独立训练的结果，既然当初逞强要自己做到，那么就要学会承担后果。  
好吧，他承认自己有点生气。  
事实上，生气也是情有可原。半狂化的哨兵精神世界极度混乱，充满攻击性又不顾一切的精神力失控往往会使在场的向导和哨兵两败俱伤。同时，它通常伴随其他异常精神状态一同出现。比如说，半游离、单向屏障缺失、感官钝化……和结合热。

确认精神世界已经恢复平静后，佐助终于感到了一点不对劲。  
他坐在鼬的腿上——准确来说是胯上，和兄长贴得极近。方才半狂化带来的精神失控已经消退，五感恢复的同时，各种被忽视的感觉像还岸的海浪一样一波一波冲回来，少年轻轻吐着热气想离兄长稍微远一点，却在压迫下无法动弹。  
“半狂化的危险程度，我想，你应该知道，”他的哥哥吐字冷淡又缓慢，仿佛完全没有一点对弟弟现在状态的关心，呼出的气息温热地覆盖了佐助的口鼻，“这种失去对自己精神控制的状态，不仅会对身旁的人构成威胁，对哨兵本身也极度危险。”  
佐助红着脸无力地嗯了一声，乖顺地表明自己知道这个道理。他的身体开始受到结合热的影响，从尾骨和脑髓源源传来对肉欲和安抚的渴求，却要在仍未解除的绝对压迫下保持这个姿势，听哥哥的训斥。少年难耐又理亏，挫败地垂下眼帘。  
鼬深吸了一口气，看来是被他气得不轻。  
“我做过预防训练……”只是显然没有书上说得那么可靠。佐助犹豫地解释道。他已经很多年没见过兄长的这副样子了，上一次被鼬施加精神压迫，是在觉醒后不久和鸣人打架的时候，要不是鼬及时出现压制住两个打得忘我的哨兵，也许会留下难以修复的创伤。  
——那天回到家，鼬一边给他上药，一边粗暴地为他修复精神线，冷冰冰的精神力让年幼的佐助浑身紧绷，呼痛声都发不出来。  
“你太容易轻信别人了。大蛇丸虽然作为向导十分优秀，却不是什么好人。他愿意给你提供帮助，自然有他的打算。”  
我知道。佐助微不可闻地叹了口气，正是了解他们指导老师的为人，才小心翼翼地做足了一切准备。离开鼬的那些夜晚，他几乎都要把学校图书馆中关于哨兵独立原理的书都翻遍了。  
可结果也没能防住。到头来还是自己不对。  
“对不起，哥哥。是我太心急了。”——急着和你在一起。  
但考虑到自己的心急反而破坏了鼬的计划，佐助默默地把后半句吞了下去。  
鼬不说话了。沉默让那些努力忽视的感觉变得无所遁形，佐助不知道自己还能怎么办，手足无措地微微喘着气，脸颊和眼眶被情欲蒸得通红。  
陷入结合热的身体渴求释放，他努力克制了，可是正如上一次结合热时鼬告诉他的一样——生理反应是无法避免的，他还是就这么坐在哥哥胯上硬了。少年再次小声说了句对不起，难为情地闭上了眼。  
“佐助，睁开眼睛看着我。”年长的向导不放过他，声线还是冷硬的，似乎仍参杂着一丝愠怒。佐助这时觉得有点委屈了，他和兄长紧贴在一起，所有的身体反应都清楚地传达给对方，鼬不可能察觉不到他已经进入结合热了。而且，佐助能感觉到从刚才开始就梗在自己胯下的硬物——鼬分明也被影响了，却还执意要继续说教！  
可处在绝对压迫下的哨兵没法拒绝压制者的要求，睁开眼，近距离的兄长的面容让他觉得浑身更热了些。鼬的勃起隔着衣服抵在他臀缝中，激得他连连喘气。情欲的折磨忍受得太久，青涩的少年终于发出一声呜咽，连着念了好几声哥哥，恳求的意味分明到露骨。情潮让他无法动作的身体泛上酥麻，甚至已经有点被烧得神智不清，如果不是被压制住动弹不得，他不确定自己是不是已经做出什么羞耻的举动了。  
鼬叹了口气，这孩子就会给他出难题。说教显然没法继续了。佐助的任性打破了他的第二个计划——他们不得不在今天，佐助还未满18岁的时候，进行永久结合。

绝对压迫一解除，少年立刻倒在他身上，抖得像只受了惊的小兽。鼬抬起手触碰他，隔着浴袍抚摸后背的动作却让佐助喘得更厉害了。  
察觉到兄长做出了妥协，佐助迫不及待地颤抖着凑上他的嘴唇，唇齿相交的时候他忍不住从喉咙里发出一声喟叹，可又因为没有得到安抚的信息而委屈地哼哼起来。还被愧疚占据心灵的少年没有提出任何不满，只是顺从地扬起脖颈，让兄长的唇舌开拓他年轻的身体。  
鼬默不作声地舔吻他，轻薄的浴袍下是覆着汗液的、滑腻的肌肤，热度让沐浴露（鼬挑选的）醇厚的牛奶气味散发出来，在颈窝里甚至能尝到一点香甜。这味道过于洁净、美好，让他想到了幼时糯米团子一样的弟弟，他禁不住还是柔缓了神情，把人抱了个满怀，释放出安抚的信息。  
佐助被鼬突如其来的、过多的安抚素和结合的热度弄得晕晕乎乎，又硬得焦躁，他喘息着靠在哥哥肩上，无意识地用臀缝磨蹭身下的硬物。鼬干脆解开自己的裤子，肉贴肉地在弟弟身下缓慢摩擦，滚烫的肉棒从少年硬挺的根部滑向会阴，再抵到穴口，坏心地微微戳进去一点。  
“嗯——啊、哥哥……”  
受不了了。好想要。反复了好几次后穴口开始自觉地一翕一合，少年哽咽起来，浑身冒着牛奶味的热气，抱住兄长的背脊大口喘息。  
结合来得太过突然，鼬手边没有能够用来润滑的东西，只好用舌头帮弟弟做了扩张。佐助瘫软在已被完全解开的浴袍上，吐息破碎又绵长，泛着薄红的身体微微扭动。明明是学校里数一数二强大的哨兵，此时在鼬身下却是一副不能更好揉捏的模样。鼬把舌头再伸进去一些，立刻换来少年伴着软糯喉音的一抖。  
鼬起身，一边和佐助接吻一边一点点地插入对方，肩骨相贴时他恍然发觉自己的骨架比佐助大了一圈，落下的阴影完全裹住了少年的身体。他的弟弟还是个没长开的未成人，这一点鼬在此刻体会得更深了。他轻柔地吻了吻对方的额角，动作慢上加慢，没想到猛然被少年的后穴和手臂裹紧。  
“哥哥……快一点。”这也是种惩罚吗？他的哥哥真是天生耐心到让人难以忍受。无法得到满足的人圈住他的脖颈，急躁地抬了抬腰自己吞进去一截，却又立刻喘得不成样子，耳朵脖颈全是一片情动的红潮。  
鼬被他闹得好笑又心痒，干脆整根没入，吮吸着少年色泽诱人的乳尖，开始动作。  
身体链接传来的安抚素在过多的程度上简直算是泛滥了，不一会儿佐助便醉酒般的头脑昏胀，大口喘息着，简直要分不清自己到底是哪里在被操。他扒着兄长的手臂绵软地呻吟，除了想要更多以外的念头早已被抛到九霄云外。  
好舒服。好安心。  
狠厉的抽插中少年被熟悉的信息素包围住，棉被似的盖在他身周，浓重得有点令人窒息，却也充满了安全感。他太信任、太依赖这个气味了，迫不及待地想沉浸在这片海洋里，以至于哼哼着主动撤下了自己的精神屏障，向对方毫无保留地摊出最脆弱的核心。  
“佐助……”向导被这任人宰割的举动惊得气息不稳地停滞了一瞬间，又狂风骤雨般地侵入过去。少年卸下防备的精神世界云朵一样纯净而柔软，鼬控制不住地将最原始的精神力覆盖上，缓缓将这片净土沾上自己的味道。佐助浑身发抖地感受了几秒，这刺激简直就像鼬在他的精神世界……他终于还是呜咽了一声，射了出来。  
回过神来他已经被兄长坐着拥在怀里，小腹上沾着点点白浊的性器因为力道不减的抽送和鼬精神力更深一层的入侵又颤抖着硬了，过剩的快感让他有点承受不住，连嘴唇都有点颤抖。鼬不断地亲吻佐助的耳朵、脸颊和嘴唇，在接连的刺激中抚慰他，却坚持地不放缓一点动作，令人耳红的水声和少年的呻吟在狭小的玄关里回荡。  
精神图景结合的时候佐助已经快要被操得失去意识了，舒服过了头，有种快要昏厥的感觉。他想兄长的精神图景大概是一片海洋，现在这片海洋卷过来，都快要把他的小树林淹没了。少年扭了扭身子，恍惚之间听到耳边的风声和水声，迷迷糊糊地想，他和鼬在那片小树林里玩耍长大，几乎每片草地都有他们的脚印；现在他们又在这里交媾和接吻，风带过肉体的交合声和两人的喘息，走向深处……

永久结合完成了。  
哨兵的精神世界在永久结合后开始了重新建构，佐助疲惫地陷入了深眠。鼬从他还在高潮余韵中收缩的后穴里拔出来，亲了亲弟弟的额头。他感到永久链接随着洁净而充满生机的精神力攀附上来，为他的精神线构成一层防护，再延伸到精神世界的最深处。  
——这感觉和他一直以来触碰或是看着佐助一样，凉水般的安抚人心。  
他们会分开吗？因为各种可笑的、世俗的原因。  
鼬满心柔软地抱起弟弟，想，其实不管怎么样，他们总是在一起的。

END.


End file.
